One Night Stand
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Actually the title says it all. Disclaimer... i don't own anything but the idea.


**One Night Stand**

_A/N: Hey guys, this idea just sort of popped into my mind. Maybe I'm becoming a Sasuke-Sakura fan as well but I'm still a hard core Gaara-Sakura so here goes. Please R n R. _

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE KANKURO!" was heard all through out the building. The Kazekage was on a foul mood again, this was not something to fuss about. After all, the Kazekage only has his mood swings oh about twenty-four hours a day for seven days in a week.

"Kankuro, what did you do this time?" the fan wielding kunoichi asked her brother. "Nothing… I just said that maybe it was time he should get a girl friend you know…" the puppet master explained as he rubbed a bump on his head. Thanks to the infamous temper of their baby brother.

"Sheesh, it's not like I'm asking him to get married… maybe just you know… be devirginize… maybe that'll lighten up his mood and all," he rationalized knowing that he was always the kazekage's victim when his temper explodes. "You know… maybe you have a point there," Temari said as she held her chin and bit her lip. "Gaara's mood might lighten up once he found someone he can connect with… but the question is… who?" Kankuro eyes his rebellious sister. "Well you can't find those kinds of girls here. May be you should look someplace else like…" "KONOHA!" they said simultaneously and their eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Tell me again why do we have to go there?" Gaara asked his sister as they jumped rapidly from tree to tree. Patience isn't really in his vocabulary. "Because… We came to celebrate Sasuke's return… and every one's promotion to jounin," Temari made an excuse on the spot. "Yeah… consider it as a thanks too because Sakura saved my life and your ass," Kankuro blurted out but regretted it almost immediately when he was killed by his infamous stare daggers.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Temari! Nice of you guys to come!" the nosiest ninja ever, exclaimed as he opened the door to Shikamaru's mansion. The Nara clan became dead rich because of their infamous intellect and all.

Naruto and Gaara quickly engaged in a 'friendly conversation' as Temari and Kankuro huddled in an abandoned corner to talk about their plan. They heard "I still can't believe a moody raccoon like you can become a Kazekage," the drunk Naruto dared to say. "It's more possible than to have a loud fox as hokage," Gaara countered as he drank a cup full of whisky and was becoming rather drunk as well. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! SAND BOY!" "I DON'T REPEAT MYSELF ESPECIALLY TO (Insert all the possible insults to Naruto here)"

"So who's our target?" Kankuro asked his sister impatiently as he poured vodka for the both of them. "There…" the puppet master turned around to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "Ino?" "Yes… she's her temper is the same as Gaara's maybe they can connect…" Temari grinned widely as she emptied her cup.

"Seriously Temari, I think you only want her for Gaara so that you can be with Shikamaru," he said lamely. The idea of Gaara and Ino together did not ignite even a small spark. BAAM! Temari elbowed his brother's head without hesitation as he verbalized her secret plan.

"How cute an exchange of sibling affection," the blond kunoichi uttered as she drank her vodka. Hinata chuckled as she looked at the two. "Hey let's play truth and dare…" the kunoichi with her hair in a bun suggested lively as she held up an empty brandy bottle. "YEAH!" the three rejoiced together with the pink haired medic.

The bottle was spun and slowly the tip stopped in front of "Hinata!" the Hyuuga heiress took a swig of vodka. "Alright… truth," her vision was becoming rather blurry now but hell did she care. Finally, she stood as equals with her cousin, Nenji. "Brave girl… alright tell us… who in this house do you DESIRE the most?" Ino specifically emphasized the word desire as she winked at the girl in question.

Hinata took a bottle of newly opened whisky and drank it empty. "Whoah," Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment. "Who would've thought a gentle girl like you can drink so much?" Tenten sweat dropped as she opened another bottle. "She has to drink… after all it takes a lot of guts to say who this 'man-candy' is," Ino's eyes were fastened on the drinking kunoichi.

"Have enough Hinata? Alright answer the question… who?" Sakura insisted as she was getting excited to hear her answer. "It's Kiba…" she drank another cup to drown her impeding blush. "KIBA!" the three stammered unbelievably. "What made you decide he's the one?" Ino was so curious now.

"When we were camping… I accidentally saw him bathing… oh gods you should've seen him. He's so macho." "Macho? I can't believe Hinata would say those words?" Tenten interrupted. "What did you see Hinata?" Sakura was really interested in this one. "Aside from his well toned triceps and biceps. His abs were just… oh how should I saw this… sexy… plus he's cute when he smiles," the three looked into her dazed expression and concluded that Naruto's so out of the picture. "So have you had chance to see 'anything else'?" Ino asked tactlessly. "Oh my god you total lecher!" Sakura smacked her friend's arm "I'm serious did you get a chance to see 'it'?" Hinata blushed furiously "no".

"Tenten, why are you so red there?" The Hyuuga heiress inquired as she observed Tenten's tomato face and silence. Sakura looked into her eyes closely. "Oh my god… You have seen one! Don't you! Don't deny it!" she exclaimed and grinned playfully. "Really? To whom did it belong?" Ino whispered. Though they were in a reasonable distance away from the prying eyes and ears of many, one cannot be too careful.

Tenten was drinking sake but when Ino's question hit home she choked immediately. "It was…" she glanced at Hinata then flushed madly. "Tenten… don't tell me it's… N-Nenji's" BINGO! Tenten choked again from her drinking. "NENJI!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison. "Was it big?" the curious blond quickly recovered from her shock and asked away. Tenten bowed her head to hide her blush. "That's a yes, Ino," the pink haired kunoichi emptied her glass yet again. The four laughed loudly and started to pat Tenten's back.

"How about you Ino? Since you and Shikamaru were a couple ever since he came back, did you get a chance to see his?" Tenten was trying not to be the focus of their unwanted attention. "Not only see… I got to touch it as well," she teased them. "EEEHHH!" the three shouted. "It was a joke…" she revealed as she laughed at their expressions. "No… we have kissed but I don't really want for things to go that far…yet," she smiled at the three.

"Hey don't look at me. I haven't seen one," Sakura stammered as the three turned their head in her direction. "That's lame… so isn't the 'anyone' in this room that turns you on? Well except for Sasuke who obviously isn't here," her best friend swayed a glass in front of her face. Sakura looked back to see if anyone really does turn her on.

Gaara was engaged with his usual argument with Naruto but when he caught a glance of the pink haired kunoichi his eyes never left her. Sakura's eyes roamed through the crowd looking for somebody. Her emerald orbs passed by into something red… then retracing its course, she was looking directly into his mesmerizing green eyes.

She started to feel warm as his gaze wandered down to her neck, breast… hips. Sakura inspected him to from his handsome features to his muscled arms and chest and down to his… his stare returned to her eyes. She didn't know what she was doing but she looked straight into his eyes and gently bit her lower lip.

Gaara felt himself grow hard when he saw her seductive gesture. Her eyes were sending messages already. "Sakura?" she awakened from her day dreaming. _Damn what the hell was I thinking! _She was blushing madly. "Whoah? Sakura found one… spill…spill… who is he?" Tenten insisted. Ino looked back to see Gaara staring at Sakura's back. "IT'S GAARA ISN'T IT!" BINGO! Sakura looked up immediately. "Don't deny girl. Your face says everything. Can't blame you girl," the bun haired kunoichi drank a glass of vodka. "Why you denying? He's fine," Ino elbowed her best friend. "I guess when he stopped wearing the gourd he became more… handsome," Hinata muttered.

As night progressed, the people were making themselves scarce, leaving the team on their own in the huge mansion.

The bottle was spun again. "Tenten!" "Alright… a dare then," Sakura looked at Ino and whispered something. "Well, hold it till later," Ino smirked and drank. Next, the victim is "HINATA!" Sakura and Ino giggled uncontrollably as they whispered their dare. "Go to Kiba/Nenji then whisper to him, make sure you're lips brush against their ear okay, to accompany you to the empty room upstairs," "EEEHHH!" Hinata and Tenten rose from their seats. "A dare's a dare after all. Prove to us that you guys are now jounins," Sakura raised her glass for a toast and the three obliged.

Sakura and Ino stared after the two as they did their dare. "Are you sure Shikamaru don't mind if we turn his house into playboy mansion?" Sakura teased as she poured vodka for the both of them. "Actually, I prefer to call it House of Prey," she winked at her best friend then drowned in vodka. "Speaking of prey… your predator's here," Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "Ino… you're drunk let me take you to your room," Shikamaru suggested and Ino gladly accepted. "Actually Sakura… I prefer to call him prey," she whispered for Sakura's ears only.

The house was now empty except for the boy in the bar and the girl in the distant table. "Well time to leave I guess," Sakura stood abruptly but then all her sensations malfunctioned and caused her imbalance. She waited to hit the floor but then a pair of strong arms caught her.

She looked back to see it was the person who made her stomach do somersaults with just his stare. "Gaara… I mean… Kazekage-sama," she stood up unsteadily and faced him. "Call me… Gaara," his stare was on her luscious lips. He leaned forwards and Sakura did the same but as soon as they felt each other's breath on their cheeks, their lips crashed into a fiery passion.

Her hands were on his hair and his back while his were on her hips, grounding it ever so aggressively. He gently bit her lower lip so she opened slightly for him. But when her mouth beginning to open, he immediately slid his tongue into her mouth, eliciting the most seductive moan. His tongue was doing wonders in her mouth so she mimicked his actions as well.

His hands wandered into her back then to her breast. Sakura whimpered as his hands massaged her mounds with gentleness she never knew yet turned her on. Her hands stroked his muscled back as each muscle rippled at her touch. The sand came from no where and whirled around them. In an instant, they were in an empty room.

His kisses lowered to her neck, so she tilted it to give him more access of what he sought. His hands were fumbling with the zipper on her shirt. A quick zip was all it took to open her red blouse. She felt his warm hands on her net shirt immediately. She closed her eyes upon the sensation that flooded her very being. Her hands wandered to his waist and to his growing manhood. He groaned loudly as Sakura started to stroke his cock slowly. His pants were a thin barrier to the sensation she was causing him, his breaths were becoming shorter and his heart beat erratic.

Sakura smirked at the expression she saw. _I'm going to make sure you enjoy this… Kazekage-sama. _Right then and there, she pushed him to the bed. Gaara was so surprised at what happened he barely reacted. She crawled sexily on top of him and kissed him with every passion she can give. Their tongues danced as she felt his arousal against her thighs throbbing.

"Don't move," she whispered as her lips brush against her earlobe and her tongue darted inside soon afterwards. Her hands searched and opened his robes and pants as their lips never left the heaven of each other's connection. Her kisses wandered to his ear and her tongue stroked his earlobe playfully. His hands grounded her hip but Sakura drew back. "I told you… don't move," Gaara was getting irritated from this game of hers. He wanted her so badly but yet she was denying him of his pleasure.

Her hands started to stroke him yet again. From his chest, her fingers glided on his nipples making him grit his teeth to his stomach, each muscle tense under her touch. Then she grabbed him then and there with her soft hands and started to pull and push her hand into his member.

Gaara cannot take this any longer. He rolled over putting himself on top of her. "Impatient aren't we?" she teased as she brushed away a stray strand of red hair from the kanji tattoo. He closed his eyes at the feel of his soft skin on his face. He plunged his tongue into her mouth aggressively and soon they explored again each other's mouths. Then he smirked. He sat up and dragged Sakura to sit on top of him.

His hands removed her net shirt and made their way into her strapless bra. He kissed her earlobes then inserted tongue into her ears as his fingered played with her nipples. Sakura moaned and writhed under his touch. While his other hand massaged her breast the other one wandered into her underwear and started to stroke her, making her delirious.

"Uh… Gaara… that's… Uh… don't…" she moaned as his fingers played magic on her senses. He smirked at what he caused her… she was damn wet. Then he stroked her silky petals as she whimpered and trashed around. He found a knob that seems to trigger her seductive moans, he fingered it. "Gaara!" she moaned deliciously for him. He slowly inserted his digits into her. First with one then with two, he withdrew and inserted it making Sakura grip his hand weakly.

His hands were in her, on her breast and his tongue was in her mouth, she was completely losing herself as she felt the need to be with him. "G-Gaara… I'm uh uh uh UUHH!" he felt her walls constrict and then her flood of passion released.

He positioned himself over her as she lay there panting heavily. He stared into her green orbs cloudy with desire. His lips searched for her lips yet again. As she felt his member at her entrance, he drew back to look at her. She nodded then slowly her eyes closed from the pain. He hissed at her tightness but then as soon as she started to arch her back he thrust in and out of her slowly then faster and she met his thrusts.

Sakura's head trashed around with every penetration. His hands were on her breasts teasing it as his lips again slammed into hers. His thrusts were becoming harder and harder. Sakura arched her back with her remaining strength as she stained his member with her fluid. Gaara pumped in and out harder until he found his own release.

He pulled out of her and settle beside her. Before sleep could finally claim him, he kissed her with all the strength he had left.

Sakura woke up with a very sore body. Looking at her side, she saw his sleeping face. _How cute. _Then she just can't resist the urge to kiss his lips shortly. Gaara felt this and opened his eyes. She was about to get out of bed when he pulled her back again putting her on top of him. She chuckled then leaned forward to kiss him.

Feeling his arousal awakening, she smiled in between the kiss then offered him her neck. Gaara gladly accepted as he kissed and licked her flawless skin. Then he sucked on it, making a love mark there while Sakura whimpered his name.

His lips traveled lower to her breast. Soon his hands were on her mound and his mouth was sucking his breast like a milking child. Sakura's hand held his head in place loving the sensation he was causing her. When he turned to the other one, he felt her wetness on his stomach.

Sakura's hand stroked his rigid member as he continued sucking on her mound. Then his hands were on her sexy waist. "I'll let you control me this time," he uttered as he lifted her. Sakura got the idea so she guided his cock in her entrance and soon she was the one to push herself in or pull him out. Gaara groaned at her slow pace soon his hands were on her breast massaging it tenderly as he felt his climax growing near. Sakura quickened the pace as she began to pump harder and harder until "Gaara!" "Sakura!" she felt his climax met with hers. Soon after she laid on top of him, as he stroked her silk-like hair.

In the late morning, they woke up. Sakura immediately decided to take a bath to prevent further… encounters. Gaara got dressed while she was bathing. "By the way when will you be leaving?" Sakura questioned as she left the bathroom with only flimsy towel to cover her luscious curves. "Today…" he replied sternly as he looked at her. "Is that so…" she lowered her head to stare at the floor and hide the sadness evident in her eyes.

Gaara, however, saw this and walk to her. He held her chin up to look into her sad eyes. "Come with me…" he closed the gap between their lips. When the need for air broke them apart, a tear escaped Sakura's eyes. Gaara brushed it away with his thumb as he stared into her emerald orbs. "Yes…Yes…Yes!" she muttered as she spread butterfly kisses on his face. He held her for the longest of time.

_I just don't know what will happen… but I'd like to find out… with him/her. _They thought of simultaneously.

_A/N: Okay I know it's not my best but I do hop I get reviews. This story is sentimental since well… tomorrow another school year begins and that leaves me well… a little time to create other stories but… if I read a lot of review then maybe… I can find an inspiration even if I stay up all night typing it. Please R n R. _


End file.
